The Last Mission
by HellJumper95
Summary: Spartan-099 and Spartan-901 and a hand full of other Spartans have been chosen if high stakes mission, going deep into Covenant controlled space with no back or extraction the Spartans must destroy the objection and reach the E-vac point alone. but when this go wrong the Spartans will have to rely on each other (not a great strong point for Spartan-099).
1. Chapter 1

The Last Mission

Spartan-099 Lance corporal Jake chuckled to himself as three Spartan IV's lay sprawled out on the metal training room floor.

"Is that all you got?"

Jake asked in his monotone voice. He was hoping for a challenge when he had heard of the new Spartan program, but to his disappointed they were a little more channeling than Spartan III's. Turning away from his most recent victory he walked to the big exit doors which hissed, clanked, the split apart as medical teams rushed into the training room to help the fallen Spartans. After walking through the door way he was making his way down to the shower room.

On his way there everybody was looking at him. Jake had never liked it at first then, it didn't bother him but, just recently he started to like it. The reason for the sudden change of heart was because of the annihilation of entire Spartan I program two years ago. All of the Spartan were hunted down and killed by a spec ops team of Elites, but then Jake hear that they were specifically being hunted down and he started tracking the Elites. But, it was too late when he had found them on harvest they killed the last Spartan I in front of him. It was his twin sister Solar. One Elite graded her by her throat and rammed his Beam Sword through her chest plate and out of her back, she punched the Elite crushing it skull. The Elite crumpled to the ground. Now on her feet Solar pulled her side arm from the holster and shot with one hand and held her wound with the other. Jake rushed to her side, shouldered his assault rifle and squeezed the trigger. Elite after Elite fell at their feet then out of nowhere a Beam Sword eliminated and jabbed Solar through the back and yanked upwards slicing through the Mjolnir armor and severed her arm from the rest of her body. Time seamed to slow down as Solar's body fell to the ground. Jake watched Solar's body hit the ground with a metallic thud. Jake turned to the levitating Beam Sword and watched as in horror as the Elite materialized then rushed towards him. As if Jake had a death wish he stared motion less at his rapidly approaching attacker. Jake was looking up into its face then, felt something warm puncture his chest. Trembling, Jake look down to find that the Elites Beam Sword had punctured his Mjolnir armor and his shields were completely drained. Dropping his assault rifle the Elite pulled out his Sword and sliced Jakes chest piece in half, knocking the Spartan on his back and his helmet flew off. The Elite pressed his blood stained boot on the Spartans chest and put its Beam Sword right in front of Jake's face.

"Your blood will mark the new stage of the Great Journey."

''It won't get my blood that easy."

Jake Chuckled and spit blood onto the Elites golden armor. The Elite snarled at the Spartan and slowly started to press the Beam Sword into his forehead and eye. With tremendous pain Jake grabbed the beam swords blades and started to pull it out. The with a triumphant laugh elite and said

"Yes, your right it will not be so easy."

Then the elite put his other hand on the hilt and pushed down. The sword started cutting through the Mjolnir armor and into jakes hand, and thrust its way back into his brain. Jake tightened his grip so hard that his left pinky was sliced off and blood poured from the open wounds. Then when Jake was about to give up there was a loud *band, band* and blood oozed form the Elite left eye. With a scream of terror the Elite graded at his face and fell over. Jake looked around to see what had happened and to his surprise Solar had picked up his assault rifle and killed the creature. Solar smiled at her brother and then dropped the weapon and fell back. Jake tried to get up but fell back down. Scooting over to where his sister lay he pulled off her helmet revealing her face. She had blue eyes, brown hair in a bobbed haircut (longer than UNSC protocol), a small nose, and a spray of freckles under her eyes and on her nose. She was breathing and blood trickled out the corner of her mouth. Solar look at her brother, pulled him close, and said in a very faint voice

"Make me proud."

Then looked away to watch a Covenant Cruiser glass the surface of the planet. Seeing the threat Jake said

"Come on we gotta get out of here."

"No not this time Jake. Let the glass be my grave."

*Let the glass be my grave* that was Jake's motto tattooed across his chest where his heart was supposed to be, but instead was a black cavern.

Reaching the locker room adjacent to the shower room Jake started taking of his armor starting with his helmet. When a young Spartan IV female named Jackie walk into the locker room with a white towel tied around her body, a razor and shaving cream in one hand, shampoo and conditioner in the other, and a comb in her mouth and said

"Sup."

"Shaving I see."

"Shut up!"

The Spartan said blushing tilting her head down hoping the Spartan wouldn't see, but knew it was no use. The Spartans I were specially augmented to notice the slightest change in just about anything, whether it was feeling a pin drop from over a click away in a sand storm or in her case a slight change of heart beat. Even though she herself was augmented she still was susceptible to human emotions unlike her counterpart Jake who was given a Catalytic Thyroid Implant. She knew Jake for a few months when the 'twin team' was created where highly advanced Spartans in teams of two were sent oh high value mission. That was when she meat Jake.

She was in a rec room on board the UNSC California reading a hollo pad handed to her by an ONI spook when a shadow fell over her. Looking up she saw a ODST standing over her sporting a dark grey and white ODST armor, black visor, robotic left pinky, and was five feet tall, but this ODST looked different that normal ODSTs for instance this one was incased in Mjolnir under armor and had EOD forearm plating. But the most awakened thing was that he was just staring down at her behind its dark visor.

"Can I help you?" Jackie asked

"Yes I am looking for a-"

A monotone male voiced erupted from underneath the helmet. Looking at a hollo pad with a white and blue EVA Spartan on it, then she noticed that he was looking for her and decided to play around with the ODST.

"A Miss Jackie K. Bronson, Spartan-901."

"Yes, if you do a 360 degree turn you will find her sitting in a chair reading a hollo pad."

To her surprise the ODST did everything she told him to do the realized what she had done. Even though she outranked him he should have known when someone was pulling his leg.

"Very funny."

The ODST said as he watched the young woman sand up. It was very odd to see a Spartan acting so…human. Even though she was a make IV (which meant that she was recruited at the enlisting age instead of being abducted at the age of six) it was still weird. Sticking out her hand and cocking her head to one side and said with a smile

"Hi how ya doing since you already know my name why don't you tell me yours."

Instead of taking her hand he snap to and saluted

"Jake Spartan-099, reporting for duty"

"Spartan, then why are you wearing ODST armor?"

"I had it outfitted in Mjolnir armor but yes ma'am I am a Spartan."

"Aren't you a little small for a Spartan?"

"No ma'am the height was an add on in Spartan II program not Spartan I"

"Spartan I program? Come on put that away"

"But you're my superior"

"Well then, as your superior officer; I command you to shake my hand, shorty."

Nodding and Taking her hand he noticed the height difference, he was at least a full two feet smaller than her. Letting go of his had Jackie asked

"So is that it just Jake, no last name?"

"Well I don't really remember my last name after the accident."

Feeling his heart beat speed up just a little she knew what he was talking about a touchy subject. She had read it in his file, it and along with a few other thin weren't crossed out in black ink, even his last name was black out. The incident happened on harvest when an Elite jabbed a beam sword in his face. On record he had a robotic eye, pinky, and an AI of himself that replaced his right side of his brain that made super smart and able to remotely access computers and fight at the same time. Taking off his helmet she saw his face. He had a dull blue right eye, silver hair that was short on the sides and pointed up in the front, a scar on his forehead, and an all grey left eye with a scar coming out of the corner of the eye. The Spartan looked up at her and cracked a smile and said

"It's the eye isn't it?"

"What?"

"Your face looks discussed. I get it, it's cool."

And was about to slip on his helmet but she stopped him with her hand.  
-

"Jack, Jack"

"What is it?"

"You were zoned out again, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you, I heard you took on two Spartan IV's."

"Three, but who's counting"

Jake said looking over his shoulder meeting Jackie's eye.

"That's not what I mean. The infirmary, did you go to the infirmary?"

"Uuhhh sure."

Pulling out a hollo pad from her locker Jackie looked up Jake vital signs and saw that he had cuts, bruises, and the most important internal bleeding in his shoulder.

"Jake you have internally bleeding in your shoulder. Come on let's go to the infirmary and get you patched up."

"Ok I'll go a little later."

"No we are going now."

Jake knew there was no point in arguing because not only was she a higher rank than his but she was also extremely stubborn. Not only that but she could make just about anyone do whatever she wanted whether it be breaking into highly classified files or getting illegal rounds for her M7 SMG. Walking down the long hallways Jackie notice that all the other people were look at them, at him. He didn't talk much but when he did it was usually to tease or something profound. But instead Jake stared at people, so much that he could make you talk about anything he wanted to know. When they reached the med bay there was a couple of nurses and three Spartan IV lying on beds with IV pumps attached to them and most of their bodies rapped in bandages. One of the Spartans looked up and hurled some curses at him. A doctor in a white lab coat holding a hollo pad walked into the room and stop short when she saw the Spartan and an ODST. She was German in her early twenties, blonde short hair in the same style as Jake, blue eyes, a sharp nose, and small ears. Completely ignoring Jackie she ran to Jake and grabbed his hand and held it up and said

"Oh my gosh your Jake aren't you!"

"Uhh yes ma'am."

"Oh that's cute, So formal. What can I help you with?"

He need medical attention your doctor right?"

Jackie interrupted. Looking flustered, Jake noticed her heart rated was elevated maybe she was just mad so Jake dispelled the though from his mind. The doctor gave Jackie a look that told her to back off witched she did. Turning back to Jake she ask

"Ok if you'll just follow me."

Turning an open bed she saw the Spartan IV knowing what had happened she thought otherwise and turned and gestured to her office. They walked in and the doctor closed the door behind them.

"I need you to take off your armor."

The doctor said. Jake complied and started dismantling his armor. When all the Spartan took off all his upper armor it revealed pale white skin with scar tissue running along his body and some open wounds and one of his shoulders was lumpy. Pulling a tray over to the examining table the doctor patted the bed twice and said

"Hop on"

Jake walked over to the bed and sat down on it and asked

"Do you have a name?"

"Ohh yes where are my manors my name is Cassy lane."

"Well, thank you Miss Lane."

"On problem, it is my job."

Grabbing a long thin needle that had a tube on the other Cassy slide the needle under Jakes skin and red liquid filled the tube. Immediately Jake shoulder started going down. Moving to other injuries Cassy ran her hand over older scars. Sliding her finger along a diagonal scar that ran across his chest she asked

"Where did you get this one?"

"Don't you know not to ask a Spartan where they got their scars!"

Jackie interrupted. But Jake replied

"It's OK Jackie. It was caused by an Elite Energy Sword on hervest."

"You were on harvest? That so cool."

"Yeah, cool."

Cassy finished treating the open wound, pulled out the needle, and put an adhesive bandage on him. Walking over to the sink Cassy started washing her hands then turned her head over to her shoulder and said to Jake

"Do you have any plans this Friday for dinner?"

A deep male voice blared on the overhead com

"Spartan-099 and Spartan 902 meet me in my office in 15 minutes."

Jake sighed and started putting on his armor. Jake didn't said anything but he never liked Admiral Lynch but Jackie thought it had to do with the incident on Harvest. Jake turned to Cassy and said

"looks like we're gonna have to do a reign check."

"No problem just let me know when your back on California."

"will do."


	2. Chapter 2

Dear reader,

I do not own halo. This is also not a part of the halo universe so thing will not match up. I know that this chapter gets a little on the romantic/awkward side but that is not the direction I want the story to head. On that note I would like to release these once a week depending on my school and normal life goes. Please review and send me some feedback. Thanks.

The last mission pt 2

"At ease, take a seat Spartans."

A man said sitting behind a desk. The room had minimal lights and a window that looked into the bark space with stars sprinkled over the void. The man sitting behind the desk wore a grey UNSC officer uniform and judging from the gold bars on his shoulders he was obvious a high ranking officer who failed to mention his name. Jake knew what this was all about; UNSC scouts had found what they were looking for.

"Well I suppose that you already know why you are here. Thanks to UNSC scouts we have the location of a critical covenant refueling and regrouping base codename: Badland. It is your job to do anything necessary to take it out of commission whatever way you do that I will leave to you. This mission is delicate so it must be handled that way, so there will be no contact or communication outside of the UNSC California and you'll be confined to your quarters until the mission starts, you know the same old stuff your understand, Understood Spartans."

"Yes sir."

Jake and Jackie said in unison

"Good, you leave at 0100 tomorrow. Pack your gear Spartans. Dismissed."

Both Spartans stood up, snapped to, saluted, and turned to leave when the officer said

"A word 099."

Jackie looked at Jake and was surprised when cocked his head to the door for her to leave. It wasn't that he was telling her to leave, but when his eye had a look of absolute fear and his right eye started to water.

"Better get going."

Jake said wiping the water out of his eye then giving her a smile. Leaving the room a pilot walked up to her and saluted then said

"Ma'am my name is Cali, but you can just call me Gunny. I'll your shofar for now on."

"Thanks, but I've already have a pilot."

"Not anymore, he was promoted and now flies the UNSC San Andreas."

"And who gave him this promotion might I ask?"

"I did"

"You did?"

Jackie asked eyeing the pilots rank: Major grade four. How was it even possible for a pilot to have such a rank? Jackie was about to salute when Cali said

"And don't even try saluting me Spartan. I'm not about to having every ODST and Spartan kissing up to me for a promotion just because I'm a pilot and I don't see much action."

Then looked down at her flight suit and removed the rank.

"Seem like you experience."

"Yeah, back on the UNSC Dakota. When my rank got out everyone was climbing over each other to meet me. So I moved away keeping a low profile."

There was a hiss as the door slide open. Turning around Jackie saw Jake immerge from the dark room. Jake looked down to hide his red eye but Jackie caught sight of it. Jackie could hear Cali catch a breath, annoyed Jackie knew there were about to have a fan-girl as a pilot. Jake slid on his helmet and asked

"How's this?"

"I'm Gunny, your new pilot"

Gunny said shyly with her hand crossed in front of her. Jackie gave a resentfully look at the pilot how wasn't acting shy a second ago. Jake saluted and noticing the gold insignia in her clasped hand, nothing got by him.

"Ma'am."

Jackie waved her hand lazily and said

"Never mind her, what happened in there?"

Jake body went ridged for a second then he started too turned away but Jackie grabbed his arm, hunched over, pulled his helmet off, and looked into his red eye. His chin started to tremble and for the first time Jake showed emotions: sadness. Tears slide down his face and he hugged Jackie hiding his face in between her arm and chest. Jackie stood there for a moment, in shock not sure what to do, then handed the helmet to Gunny and hugged the little Spartan back. She stood there holding Jake when some Spartans walked into the corridor. They all stopped, stared, and started to talk to each other. Instinctively Jackie moved her hand to her sidearm but all the Spartans had quickly moved into the next corridor over. Stroking Jake's hair Jackie brought her head down and kissed the top of Jakes head. She stopped herself what was she doing. *I can't do this, this isn't-* but Jackie lost her train of thought and the only thing on her mind was *that officer in there hurt HER Jake.* No, what was she thinking, *he's not mine* she said to herself *that's not to say I don't want him, no, no, no this is all wrong I can't like Jake, he my teammate* but the knot in her stomach told her otherwise. Jake pulled away looking into her face with wide, innocent eyes and all Jackie though about was how bad she wanted him. Jake smile said

"Thanks I owe you one."  
-

Back in Jackie quarters she sat on her bed thinking about was the incident outside of the office they had got there orders from. After Jakes breakdown Jackie didn't push about what had happened inside. Jackie knew it was hopeless for anything to happen between them and it was against protocol for to Spartan in the same squad to have relationships, not only that but Jake sex drive was suppressed. Falling back on her bed she changed her thoughts to the mission at hand. Jackie knew what was riding on this mission, if it was a success the UNSC would blow a fatal hole in the Covenant frontal assault, but if they failed the covenant would post me creeps on the base and the UNSC would have to launch a full assault on the base taking UNSC ships into enemy held space and cut off from the main fighting force. Sitting up Jackie looked over at the door she changed her thoughts about how much she hated being confined to her quarters and how she'd rather be playing ping-pong in the Spartan rec room. She knew that if she went out it would send out an alarm to that officer's room, but from her experience with high ranking officers that lived on the inner colonies where everything could wait till the morning she might get away with leaving her room. Walking over to the door Jackie used a passcode cracker that Jake showed her back when they first meet in a situation a lot like this. Tapping the last number the keypad changed from red to green and the doors slide apart and light poured into her dark room form the corridor form outside.  
-

Sitting in a couch drinking a beer in a rec room populated by ODSTs, Jake laughed at himself sneaking into that UNSC officer sleeping soundly not realizing what Jake had done. It was an old ODST gag that you would give the new recruits a haircut. Jake had completely shaved off the top of his hair making it look like he was an old man and he also drew a swirly mustache on his face with a permanent maker. After Jake had finished he went to the lower half of the ship where the ODST usually held parties to reward himself. In the rec room the light were turned off while strobe lights scanning the room and music blared out of speakers that were installed into the wall. All around ODSTs were parting, drinking, and dancing. It was crazy but it was home. Sitting on the couch next to him was his best friend Ryan. She had jet black hair, grey eyes, a small nose, and two black rings earing on her upper left ear just like Jake. Only a few people had them even though it was against UNSC regulation. It was Jakes old ODST fire team logo when he worked on the frontlines, but after he was recruited for the 'duo project'. After that Jakes fire team was split up and most of them killed. Hitting Jake's arm Ryan said

"So, is it true tiger?"

"Is what true?"

"Don't act like you don't know, everyone is talking about it?"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me."

"You kissing Jackie!"

Jake drew back at the thought and was surprised when he felt his chest tighten and his heart rate accelerated. A smile spread across Ryan face and she said

"You're blushing."

"No, I dint kiss her."

"Really then what did you do?"

"We just hugged that's it, nothing more and nothing less."

"Then tell me why you where hugging."

Jake shifted his wait uncomfortably in his seat and averted his gaze form Ryan's. They sat there in silence for a few seconds as Jake twirled his thumbs, then said

"I was crying."

"You where what?"

Thankfully Jake didn't have to answer as another ODST in full armor walked up to Jake and said

"Hey Jake, I got you a present."

Jake stood up, nodded, and said to Ryan

"Sorry Ryan looks like we'll have to have to pick this up later. Nice talking to you."

And with that Jake walked away following the ODST. After exiting the rec room the ODST pulled off its helmet reveling a woman's face she was in her late twenty with dyed blond hair trimmed on the side and the top was pulled back into a ponytail, small blue eyes, a small pointed nose, and two black ring on her upper left ear. Jake was glad to see Kate.

"Well, where is it?"

"Follow me Fun-size."

Jake always hated that nickname, but didn't say anything about it and followed Kate down a corridor into a small janitor's closet. As the door closed behind them Jake typed in a passcode and the keypad and it started eliminated a red light with a lock symbol on it. Turning around Jake saw three HAVIC nukes lying in an open duffle bag. Jake picked up one and examined it then put it back in the bag and zipped it up. Kate put her arms on her hips and said with a smirk

"The HAVIC nukes just as ordered."

"Thanks Kate, but there one more thing I need."

"And that would be?"

"I need your drop pod."

"My drop pod, for what?"

"Because these are illegal HAVIC nukes and if we don't want anyone finding them we need somewhere better than a janitor's closet."

"Fine but I want something from you."

"And that would be?"

"I want all your sniper rifle scope."

"Sure you can have it, after this mission."

And with that Jake turned around and typed some commands on the keypad as the light switched from red to green. As they walked out Jake turned left towards the drop pod bay.

"Hey Jake forgetting something."

Turning around Kate threw something at Jake. Catching it in midair Jake looked at it and saw that it was a access card to the drop pod. Jake tilted his head in a nod, turned around, and walked to the drop pod bay. Jake was not apposed as the loaded the drop pod with the duffle bag. When Jake was finished he decided to catch some Zs before the mission and started heading back to his quarters.

On his way back he thought about how he had reacted when Ryan mentioned the rumor going around about him and Jackie kissing. Jake started to get butterflies just thinking about it. *What the hell* Jake thought, *what are these feeling I have? I'm probably just shaken up by that talk I had with that Officer*. Lost in thought Jake didn't even realize that he had was about to walk into a Spartan rec room. The doors slid open and a Spartan walked out of the room just as Jake walked into it. Both of the two walked into each other and there was a loud thud as Jake fell to the deck. Rubbing his head, Jake looked up at the person he had just walked into and his heart skipped a beat. Putting his head down, Jake was hoping that Jackie didn't see his face turn red. A hand shot out in front of his face and a familiar voice said

"Need a hand."

Jake accepted her hand and got up still keeping his head down. Jackie notice the irregular heart beat emitted from Jake and questioned him saying

"You alright there Jake."

Jake nodded and saw out of the condor of his eye a couple go Spartans pointing and laughing at them witched made jakes face even more red that it was before. Seeing the expression on his face and the Spartans Jackie felt bad for the small Spartan and said

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

Taking Jake by the hand she led him down some corridors and into an empty observation deck. The room was a nice size with furniture spread and a window that spanned across the apartment. Moving to the center of the room Jackie put her hand on the window and said.

"Isn't this amazing, the black backdrop and the stars twinkling? Sometime I come here when I want to clear my mind. It's so calm and peacefully."

Jake, was standing off to the side at first came and stood next to her.

"This is a nice place you have to come and clear your mind."

Jake looked up into Jackie eye brown and said

"Your eyes are calming."

Jake's early training that made him lack normal conversation educate that other people would have. But in a way it also made him cute and sort of innocent. The thought made her heart flutter. Jake reached up and put his hand on the side of her face and said

"you also have nice skin, not like mine though mine, cover with scars."

Jake started to drop his hand from her face when Jackie caught it and said

"I don't mind your scars Jake."

Their eye held each other's gaze for a moment then Jackie started to hunch over and Jake pushed himself closer with his toes. They lips were less than an inch then the coms buzzed on and the UNSC officer voice filled the room.

"Spartan 901 and 099 report to hanger bay two in ten minutes."

Both the Spartans drew back and stood there in awkward silence form moment then Jake said

"Guess we better get are gear."

"Yeah you're right."

And with that the Spartan left in different directions.


	3. saved by the belt

Dear reader,

I don't own halo. This is not a part of the halo universe so thing will not match up. This chapter gets back into the action but I will not be dropping the romance part, it will just be tuned down a bit. On that note I would like release these once a week depending on my school and normal life goes. Please review and send some feedback. Thanks.

The Last Mission pt 3

Jake walked out of his quarter in complete Mjolnir armor with his ODST helmet, chest plate, shoulder pads, shine guards, and EOD forearm, thigh, boots. With a SRS99 strapped to his back, two S6Cs on his thighs, and five combat knives and a machete scattered about his armor. Hanging a left he walked up to a lift and taped the down icon and waited for the doors to slide apart. Entering in the lift Jake saw Cassy holding a hollo pad in her hand. Jake pulled off his helmet and greeted her with a warm hand shake.

"What are you doing all the way down here Miss Lane?"

"Oh there was an ODST rave last night."

"Say no more, I been too one or two myself."

"That's a lie."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You were an ODST for over seven years, and you're trying to tell me that you've only been in two raves."

Cocking and eyebrow and putting a hand on a hip, she looked down at him and started to giggle. Jake put his hand in the air, took a step back, and said

"OK you got me."

"So how long do you think you will be gone?"

"I don't like to guess because it makes it worse when you're about to die."

"Ohh I see, well I wish you luck, and come back soon."

And with that the doors slide open, Cassy walked out, and waved goodbye. After the doors closed Jake said to himself *I won't*. After a few floor the doors parted and Jackie walked in also in her full EVA armor with a silenced SMG on her back and a S6C on her thigh armor. Jackie didn't take off her helmet so Jake would see her face turn red. It was only a few minute ago that they had almost kissed. They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes then Jackie started to say something but Jake pulled out his S6C and shot the camera so fast that it wouldn't even catch it. Jackie started to step back but Jake reach up grabbed the rim of her armor around the neck, pulled her down, knocked off her helmet, and kissed her. Caught by surprise Jackie had her eye open for the first few seconds then closed them for the remainder of it. the kiss was jerky and awkward like a first kiss then Jackie realized that is was his first kiss and she took over. Before she knew it Jake pulled away slide her helmet back on and let go of her, but before she could say anything the doors slide apart and Jake walked out. Dumbstruck Jackie put her hand to her helmet as if to touch her lips and though about what had just happened.

"Are you coming?"

Jake asked after a few seconds. Looking up Jackie saw that Jake was extending his hand with the palm facing up just like it the princess stories. Taking jakes hand Jackie stepped onto the deck and saw a prepped pelican and an old man standing in an UNSC officer uniform waiting for them. As she got closer Jackie noticed that the old man wasn't an old man at all, it was the officer how had given them their mission the day before but he was different. The top of the officer's head was bald and had a French mustache drawn on with a permeant maker on his face. The two Spartans stopped a few feet in front of him, took off their helmet, and gave him a salute. Jackie saw out of the corner of her eye that Jake cracked a smile so faint that only a Spartan could see it. The UNSC officer looking more pissed than usual turned away as if looking at something in the distance and said

"Spartans, I do not need to tell the weight of this mission, so good luck and God bless your trigger finger and souls."

And with that the he walked away. Walking onto the ramp Gunny said

"Let's mount up Spartans."

The Spartans entered the pelican and its bay door closed. Cali walked up to the front and sat in the pilot seat and powered up the engines and started doing routine check as the lifted off. Jake sat in the chair and pulled out a ring an inch wide with a load of dogtages. Jake started flipping through them reading the name and cereal number on them. Jackie took the seat next to them and asked

"Whose are those?"

"Spartan I's, ODST's, and marines I served with. But that was a long time ago. Funny, I've looked death in the face so many times only for it to back off and take the other person life."

"I'm sorry Jake."

Jackie said putting her hand jakes back as their pelican soared down into to the planet's atmosphere. There was radio chatter in the cockpit then the pelican took a sharp left and the speaker blared on with Cali's voice saying

"Change of plane Spartans, the former LZ is too hot so we are doing a pencil drop incursion so Jake you should fell right at home."

Jackie looked at Jake confused and asked

"What is a pencil drop?"

"What is the land scape we are dropping in to?"

Jake asked Gunny, completely ignoring Jackie

"A heavily forested hillside, five klicks closer to the target. Hey you can't win them all."

Cali replied

"What is a pencil drop?!"

Jackie asked again and Jake finally answered

"A pencil drop is when you jump off a moving object to a still object below. Sometimes when your drop pod malfunctioned, you had to abort and jump out using a jump pack but in our case, without the jump pack."

"So let me get this straight, we are jumping off a pelican God know how many feet in the air and landing on a mountain."

"Fifteen thousand feet, give or take a hundred."

Jackie slapped her hand on her leg and held it up in a way that made her look like a little kid even though she was in full armor minus the helmet. Jackie expression was enough for Jake start laughing: head back and shoulder heaving. The sights of Jake laughing made Jackie face go completely red then turned away from him. In the compartment the light changed to red and the bay doors started to depressurize then Gunnies voice blared on the coms

"Bay doors opening in fifteen seconds, check your gear Spartans."

Both Jackie and Jackie stood up and loaded their weapons and slipped on their tactical packs. Jack turned around and let Jackie make sure everything was in place, and Vis versa: Jackie turned around and let Jake check her equipment. She felt Jake tighten something the felt his hand caress down her lower back and then he said

"Good to go."

And with that the bay door opened up and wind flew into the Pelicans troop bay. Jake walked onto the extended bay door and turned with his back to the opening then beckoned Jackie over. Walking to the bay door Jake put his finger in the air and twirled it telling her to turn around. She did so and Jake voice blared over in the helmets internal com and said

"Come closer."

Jackie took one step closer and she could hear Jake sigh then put his arm around she waist, pulling her closer to where they were pushing up against each other and her heart rate spiked.

"Five seconds"

Cali voice erupted for the overhead speakers

"Three, two, one, jump."

Jackie felt a yank on her tactical belt then everything went white then she saw blue skies and a mountain far below cover in green foliage. As they speed to the she looked and say their ride speed away into the upper atmosphere growing smaller and smaller then disappeared from view. Looking back down the mountains seemed to be speeding up toward them at frighting speed then Jack's voice crackled over the internal coms

"Alright when you hit the ground: squat so that the impact won't kill you."

"Thanks for the comforting words."

"Don't worry you'll be fine as long as I am around."

And with that Jake set up a NAV point on her HUD telling her to move thee yards to the left and a yard back to avoid a sheer drop off on the mountain face. Jackie read the yards till they reached the ground. Jake said

"Contact in three, two, one."

A second after Jackie felt a pain start from the souls of her feet and shot up her shines. Her left foot twisted on a loose rock and there was a loud *snap* and lost her balance slipping off the cliff. Jackie started to fall but there way and yank on her tactical belt bringing her back on the cliff and into the embrace of Jake. Readjusting his grip Jake put his arm around her waist yet again and laid her down some grass and started to check her shin. When Jake tried to move it she winced and he said

"It's broken. I think I can…"

Jake pulled off his pack and striped the metal support beam, straitened it out snapped it in half, placed it on each side of the Mjolnir armor and strapped it into place. Extending his hand to help her up to her feet she little walked then trotted around and said

"I good, how did you think about using the support beam."

"What, thirty years in the military has its perks."

Jake let go of Jackie's arm went over to the pick up his pack and slug it over his back. Looking at the heads up Jake saw that they were thirty miles trek to the objective through wooded hills and valleys and Jake didn't know if Jackie would be able to make it. Pointing south Jackie said

"If we can make it to that ridge, we can set up camp for the night."

Jake looked to where she was pointing and saw that there mountain stopped abruptly and a ledge pultruding from the face of the sheer drop off. Jake said

"It's a little out of the way and I don't know if you could make it with that leg-"

"I can do it Jake; you're not the only Spartan out here."

She was a Spartan indeed, but she was a newer Spartan meaning she didn't have the training or the augmentation that older Spartans had. With a slight nod of his head Jake took point and led Jackie down the easiest paths he could find.

After five hours of hiking Jake noticed a slight move to the left. Raising his left hand in a fist they both stopped moving the Jake switched on his internal com and said

"Movement to the left just behind that tree line, switch to thermals."

Jackie acknowledgement light winked blue and they switched to thermal readings but there was nothing there. Jake too a step forward and peered around a tree and said

"Nothing here. Where the freak run off to?"

As if in reply a blue light illuminated from their six. Jake pivoted to see a floating Beam Sword behind Jackie. With one swift movement Jake pushed Jackie out of the way but wasn't fast enough to move clear of the Beam Sword himself. Jackie watched in horror as the sword fell down towards Jake but the thing that happened next was so unexplainable that Jackie didn't even know what to do. Jake shot his hands up and he grabbed on to the Beam Sword. Under normal circumstances the beam sword would have ripped through the Mjolnir armor and this hand, but the lonely thing that burned away was the mat black under armor. Jake fought with the Elite for a bit then kicked it over pulled out his M6C and shot it three timed in the head, two too puncher the shields and the third one lodged itself squarely in the emeries' head. Jake pulled the Beam sword out of the fallen worriers hand, turned it on to make sure it was functional, turned it off, and strapped it to his belt. Jackie looked at him and said

"You should be dead; the sword should have ripped through your body like it was water."

"'Oh thanks Jake for saving my life' 'on problem Jackie, any time'."

"Jake this is serious. Why are you able to hold on to beam swords?"

Jake looked down, kicked the Elites limp body, and said with a sigh

"when they first made the Spartan I program they took amputated kid, like me: I didn't have hands back before and they gave us robotic body parts all I had was a pinky on my left hand but it was cut off back in Harvest. This metal is so valuable that I don't even know what it is. I mean it's so strong it can withstand a MAC round and not even get dented, but they covered it with fake skin so that word would get out about how we were so strong."

"Wow, I so sorry I didn't know. Is all your other body parts human or are they, you know."

"Robotic, no, only my hand and forearm. Come on we've been here too long."

And with that Jake pulled Jackie on her feet and the resumed the trek down the mountain. Five and a half later the reached there destination only running into small resistance. Jake helped Jackie down to the ledge, sat her down, and said

"Let's take a look at that leg, shall we?"

And with that Jake removed the armor and evaluated the wound then said

"If we wrap it up real tight and keep the beam there you'll be fine."

Pulling off his pack Jake took out a needle stuck it in Jackie's leg and a thick blue serum went into her blood stream. Pulling out the needle Jackie asked

"What is that stuff?"

"Its drugs that helps speed up the process of repairing bones injuries and trust me, it's not cheap."

Shuffling around Jake pulled a wrap out of his pack and bandaged up the leg then put back on her Mjolnir armor.

"I'll take the first shift."

Jake said walking over to the edge and sat down pulling out his SRS99.

That's all for this week

(be grateful its three in the morning"


	4. Chapter 4: Postponed

Dear reader,

I do not own halo. This is also not a part of the Halo universe so thing will not match up. This chapter will back to the love story side. I story is not going to last long; probably two or three chapters will be released after this one. On that note I would like to release these once a week depending on how school and normal life goes. Please review and send some feedback. Thanks!

P.S.

(I don't know if you can read but, this web site is kinda for reading though) Hey this is later on but I would like to point out that I am making this in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE…ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, did that get through your heads… no well let me break it down for you. EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT. Still don't understand well I am taking the bare basics of the halo universe but that it all, so if a Spartan breaks a bone ect. just know that this in an ALTERNATE UNIVERESE, I mean I don't know how rephrase this. But whatever it's not like I will kill you if you tell me I wrong (or will I?). Lol I am just tired of sending MP to people telling them that this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERESE when anything can happen. I am truly sorry if I come off a little mean but I am just tired, like when you get beat down by your annoying girlfriend, yep I went there. LOLz hope you enjoy and remember that this is an ALTERNATE UNIVER-

The Last Mission pt 4

It was a cool nigh with the three moons and stars peeking through the light cloud cover. Jake sat on the edge of the cliff with one leg hanging off. With his SRS99 in his lap he looked through his tactical binoculars attached to his helmet (I don't know what they are called but the thing on Romeo's is ODST). In the distances he saw the objective it was dome shaped with platforms sticking out from its side that were big enough to fit Phoenix class cruisers and on each of the platforms were long tubes than ran out and into the docked Covenant attack cruisers as it fill it with fuel. It had been four hours since he was supposed to switch post with Jackie and get some rest, but the drug he gave her nocked her out. Pulling out the hilt of the beam sword Jake looked around and saw there was no one around and turned it on. Two blue beams of light erupted and fill the atmosphere with an eerie white blue light. He examined it, then slid hid his uncovered hand on the blade. On contact the skin started to peel away and underneath it was a dull looking metal that was in the shape of the hand. Taking his hand off the blade the skin instantly started to grow back over the dull metal. Turning off the Beam Sword Jake reattached it to his tactical belt. The night was quiet and let his mind wonder back to the talk to the UNSC officer. Files spread across the table of all the dead Spartan I but where claimed MIA. The officer took out a cigarette, light it, and smoke puffed out of his nostrils. Pulling it out of his mouth he laid his hand on his leg carelessly and said

"Spartans never die, 099 their just missing in action. That was true but tomorrow you'll make history as the first dead Spartan. I know what you've done and where you come from but you cannot just throw away life just because you want to."

Tears welled up in the officer's eye but his expression didn't change. Moving his hand to his jacket he reached for the inside pocket and pulled out dogtags. Jake saw that they were ODST dogtags and the names printed onto them where from Jake old ODST team. They were twines; Louise and Ark Lynch. Jake looked at the name embroidered on the officer's nametag: Lynch. Thing started to click and he started to say something but Lynch cut him off and said

"You killed my only children, both of them! You didn't even try to save them!"

"Sir they were already infected by the flood, there was nothing I could do about it."

Jake was thrown out of his thought when Jackie stared to stir. It was morning and Jake didn't even know it. Looking at his mission clock it read 03:00. Jake got up sild he sniper on his back and headed over to his CO. Jackie stretched and moaned as she open her eyes and wasn't surprised when she found Jake squatting with his hands in between his legs staring at her; it was a habit he had. But even so she blushed because of what happened on the lift back on the UNSC California and thanked god she had her helmet on so Jake would see her. Placing a hand on the floor to get up she realized that Jakes heart beat was faster than it ever was. Jake slid his helmet off and stared into the bronze visor. Crawling closer to her his heart rate spiked each time he moved closer. When he got close enough he slid his hand on the side of her helmet and decompressed it. Pulling in off dropped it to the side and moved his hand across her face caressing it lightly making her face tingle. Jackie couldn't stand it any longer and rapped her arm around his waist and pulled him on top of her and kissed him. The kiss told Jackie what to expect form Jake: he pulled away and let her control the kiss meaning that he was going to be passive and a tease. Jackie pulled him closer and ran her hand down his back and onto his leg while Jake placed a hand on the rock she was sitting in front of and with the other hand him ran it on her chest piece. Jake pulled away and sat next to her grabbing her hand Jackie looked out in front of her and saw Valleys Lake, streams, trees, wild life, and mountains in the background with waterfalls flowing downwards. Looking back at Jake she said

"I wish we could just stay here for the rest of are lives."

"I agree. But we have a job to do."

Looking at sad Jackie's face he placed a kiss on her cheek and handed her a ration pack. She sighed, opened it, and ate. Jake noticed how uncomfortable he was when Jackie was sad and his need to make her happy. Putting his arm around her waist because he was too short to put it over her shoulder he said

"I'm so sorry Jackie."

Jackie put her hand down on her raised knee sniffled and said

"Jake you have nothing to apologize for I was the one who kissed you, I'm so stupid. You don't like me do-"

Jake cut her off by placing another kiss on her lips. Pulling away his eyes had tears in them and he said

"Don't you dare say that! You're the only person I have and will kiss for as long as l live."

She wiped the tears out of his eyes and put a hand on the top of his head and pulled him close. They sat there for a while then Jackie's helmet started to beep. She tried to move then relived that Jake was fast asleep. She thought back and remembered that she didn't wake up during the night to change positions with Jake. Jackie giggled a little and thought *I have the best lover in the world.* Jackie moved her leg and felt that the bone had completely healed up * yep I have the best…boyfriend* Jackie blushed at the idea of calling him her 'boyfriend'. *guess he is mine.* Jackie remembered the beeping and used her leg to slide her helmet into her arms reach. Putting on her head she saw a black and yellow icon that had important written across it. She open it and it said that the mission was pushed back because of new Intel: a prophet was to arrive 12 hours later. Look like she and Jake had the night to themselves. She laughed silently but it still woke up Jake because of her chest moving. Jake looked up and said in a groggy voice

"What happened?"

"The mission was pushed back till tomorrow afternoon. And do you know what that means?"

Jake shook his head and wiped his eyes and Jackie said in a lustful voice

"It means we have the night to ourselves."

Jake moved away from her and she got on her hands and knees. She started to crawl towards him and he crawled backwards. Jackie tapped some commands on her arm HUD and Jakes armor hissed then dropped to the floor, only leaving him his matte black under armor. Getting more scared he started to move faster but Jackie jumped on top of him. As she went to work on Jakes neck she pulled out a circle shaped object and rolled it behind her. It stopped rolling and extended its middle part and shot out energy in the shape of a circle over their head making it look like the edge the where on wasn't even there. Inside their little private cliff Jackie had already pulled half of Jake's under armor and was working on getting it off his hips but he was squirming so much she lost her grip and he rolled away. But right as he got away Jackie was back on top of him but this time she sat on top of him facing his legs. She grabbed for Jakes leg but he kicked and grunted as he tried to get away. Jackie got hold of his left leg and started to pull off the under armor from his feet when he begged

"What let's talk about this."

Jackie looked over her shoulder with a sly grin and said

"There's no need to."

And with that she ripped off the rest of his matte black under armor. Jackie noticed that the ground was hard and cold so she slung Jake over her shoulder and walked over to her pack, pulled out a blanket, tried to spread it (what he had one hand), and laid Jake down on it. With the way the night was going Jackie would never get her armor off so she decided to play dirty. Jackie moved up and kissed Jake on the lips. At first Jake resisted but then gave himself over. A few second later there was a hiss and all of Jackie's Armor fell away. Jake tossed the chest piece that was in between them, then put his hand Jackie under armor at where the neck was and pulled down on the zipper than went all the way to the small of her back. Moving his hand around her waist he pulled her closer. When Jackie pulled away from their kiss she tried to take off her under armor but couldn't because of the way Jake was holding her. She looked at him and she saw that he was teasing her. Jake cocked his head and said

"Having trouble there?"

Jackie tried to pull away but fell back into his arms. She let go of his arms and said

"Aright I give up."

(Alright, next morning…What its rated T, fill in the blanks)

Jake woke up as and was about to get but then he saw Jackie slumped over half of his body. He instantly blushed because of what his was in between. Moving his head onto her outstretched arm Jake looked at Jackie's happies face as she slept. Stroking her face he blinked twice and his robotic eye took a picture of her perfect body (another perk of his troubled past). Getting up Jackie's arms shot out but Jake dodged them and walked to his under armor. Waking up Jackie put her arm behind her head propping it up so she could see Jakes body. It was scary white with scars tissue running all over it. Jake took noticed and started putting his under armor on slower teasing her. Jackie got annoyed at the obvious tease and said

"You were great yesterday Jake, most guy couldn't do it that long."

Jake face flushed and he turned away from her. Jackie continued and said

"How long did you go for? It must have been more than twelve hours."

The comment had the desired effect on Jake, but was a little too much. She saw Jake's shoulders slump and he started rocking. Jackie looked at him for a minute then she noticed that he was crying. Jackie got up and hugged him from behind and said

"I'm so sorry Jake I didn't mean it, I went too far. You know that it was the best I had in a long time."

Wiping a tear from under his eye, Jake looked at her and said

"You mean you've had it before?"

"Well yeah i was going through a break up when we meet- this is your first time wasn't it?"

Jake nodded and said and his face went more red that it was (if that's even possible). Putting a hand on Jakes face Jackie kissed him. Jake turned around and kissed back. Jackie's hands were about to take off Jake's clothing when she felt something slide up her butt. At first she thought it was Jake's hand, but then realized the rubbery felling of her under suit. Jake pulled away and said

"As much as I would love to stay here with you, we got a job to do."

Jackie shook her head and said

"You know we don't have to do this, we could just go MIA."

And with that they put on their armor and started making their way to the objective.


End file.
